No soy él, soy ella
by Aidee Sanchez Salgado
Summary: René es un chico normal de 12 años, tiene una vida normal, va a la escuela, vive con su madre, tiene amigos y le gusta leer, pero tiene un secreto, no se siente muy cómodo siendo él, cuando esta solo le gusta ponerse ropa de niña y una peluca, incluso sale así al centro comercial y nadie sabe que es él,pero entonces aparece su padre y le dice que no es real, que le mintieron
1. prologo

Prologo.

Hola, mi nombre es Rene Denali, tengo doce años, casi trece y estoy en mi primer año de secundaria.*

Vivo con mi madre, se llama Tanya y ella me ha criado sola. Es muy joven y guapa, rubia, delgada, ojos azules, alta… en fin.

Aunque tengo un problema y nadie sabe de él… no me siento bien conmigo mismo. No es que es te deprimido, no… es solo que siento que estoy en un cuerpo equivocado, que no es mío.

Digo, solo uno tendría que mirarme, soy muy delgado, no tengo músculos, y si estoy de espaldas y con chamarra la gente podría pensar que soy una chica de espaldas y con cabello corto, además mi rostro no es nada masculino.

Y gracias a que no me siento normal… hago cosas raras… cuando mi madre no está, me pongo ropa de chica y salgo a la calle, nadie parece reconocerme… soy "otra."

* * *

 **Que les parece? Si no les gusta pues no lean XP BESOS :* :* :* :***


	2. Chapter 1

1.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. POV. Rene

Me despierto por culpa del despertador, gimo y saco la mano de debajo de la almohada, lo golpeo y se apaga. Me remuevo en la cama hasta conseguir estar boca arriba y me siento. Miro mi cuarto.

Suspiro y me levanto, un tanto incomodo debido a mi "pequeña" molestia matutina. Camine hasta la puerta del baño de mi habitación e hice mis necesidades. Al salir camine hasta mi closet y la vi, mi peluca rizada de color cobrizo, como mi cabello.

La tome rápidamente y la metí en la caja de mi "otra yo", la cual estaba en lo más hondo y oscuro del closet. Al acabar, tome mi uniforme y me lo puse, tome mi mochila, puse en ella lo que necesitaría hoy y tendí rápidamente mi cama. Me peine rápidamente (solo puse un poco de cera en mi cabello medio largo) y baje a desayunar.

Mamá estaba en la cocina terminando de servirme mi plato de panqueques con mermelada y lo coloco en la barra.

— Hola mamá —dije acercándome a ella y besándola en la mejilla.

— Hola cielo, anda, come o se te hará tarde.

Comí rápidamente y en menos de veinte minutos ya estábamos los dos en el auto. Mamá y yo en si casi no hablábamos ya que sabíamos casi todo lo uno del otro… pero como dije, casi; ella no sabe lo mi "otra yo".

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela mamá me dio dinero, me beso la mejilla y me deseo suerte en mi día. Yo igual le bese la mejilla y le desee suerte.

Baje del auto y me encamine al interior de la escuela, en la puerta principal ya estaba Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano; y Clare, mi súper híper mega mejor amiga. Ambos platicaban hasta que me vieron.

— ¡Hola Rene! —dijo Clare, se acercó y me abrazo.

— Hola cosa pequeña —al oír su apodo ella arrugo su nariz, odiaba ese apodo, pero no era culpa mía que fue más baja que yo.

— Hey, Ren, ¿Trajiste la exposición? —dijo Jake, puse cara, de susto.

— Ren…

— ¡Nah! Mentira, claro que lo traje —ambos reímos. Sonó el timbre y nos encaminamos a nuestras clases, aunque Jake enlazo su brazo al mío.

Cada vez la situación con él era muy difícil... él me gustaba, y mucho, pero no como amigo y creo que yo le gusto más que como amigo, pero no estoy seguro y tengo miedo de equivocarme y arruinarlo todo.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa compartida de Matemáticas, Clare se sentaba en la mesa de en frente. Saque mi cuaderno y espere a que el profesor llegara. Jake tenía sus audífonos puestos y movía la cabeza mientras dibujaba algo. Lo mire y empecé a sentir que algo en mis pantalones crecía, "carajo, no, ahora no".

Lo deje de mirar y rememore las escenas más sangrientas de la película de terror que había visto la noche anterior. Eso ayudo en mayor parte. El profesor entro y empezó de lleno con el tema, eso logro por terminar de distraerme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al acabar las clases me fui andando a casa solo. Al llegar subí corriendo a mi cuarto y me encerré. Me dirigí a mi closet, saque mi casa y me desvestí.

Saque mis bóxer pegados, saque un sostén y me lo puse, me coloque unos mayones blancos, una falda blanca y una blusa color melón. Me coloque la peluca y me mire al espejo… me sentí un poco más normal.

Saque de la caja unos tipo cojincitos que yo mismo hice y los metí en el brassier… salí de mi habitación, baje a la cocina y cogí los frascos de mis multivitamínicos y anti alérgicos, saque las píldoras y me las bebí con jugo de uva.

Regrese a mi habitación y me puse a hacer mi tarea. A eso de las 6:45 de la tarde me desvestí, guarde todo en la caja y me metí a duchar. Exactamente 15 minutos después llego mi madre. Al acabar baje para cenar.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy cielo? —pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

— Bien, expuse en geografía, jugué futbol con Jake y otros de mi salón y ayude a Clare con la clase de Francés —mamá se levantó y trajo consigo dos vasos de jugo de uva.

— Me alegro de que ayudes a Clare cariño.

Al terminar subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama… a mi mente, antes de dormir, llego la imagen de un rostro… el de Jacob.

* * *

 **Hola! espero les guste este primer cap. Quiero que sepan que este fic teóricamente sera un reto para mi ya que... ¡ME PONDRÉ A INVESTIGAR MÁS QUE CON EL PRECIO DE UNA ADOLESCENTE! xD**

 **Espero puedan y quieran dejar su opinión en la cajita de comentarios.**

 **BESOS! :* :* :* :***


End file.
